Pink Nimpha
by berry uchiha
Summary: Sakura adalah mahluk mitologi penjaga alam yang disebut nimpha. Dia terlahir dengan kekuatan yang terpendam dan ada mahluk lain yang mengincarnya. Cerberus berhasil melukai Sakura, dan Rahasia Klan Uchiha telah terungkap. Sasuke mengetahui, makhluk jenis apa dirinya.
1. Chapter 1

Summary : Sakura adalah mahluk mitologi penjaga alam yang disebut nimpha. Dia terlahir dengan kekuatan yang terpendam dan ada mahluk lain yang mengincarnya. Adakah sang penyelamat, yang tulus ikhlas menyelamatkannya ?

Pink Nimpha

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/adventure.

Pairing : Sakura/ Sasuke

Don't like, Don't read

Enjoy Reading

Ooee…

Ooee…

Ooee…

Di tengah kegelapan Hutan terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Orang-orang yang kebetulan lewat disekitar menatap horor kearah pekatnya hutan. Rimbunnya daun dan banyak pohon besar menyebabkan hutan tersebut seakan tidak pernah terjamah sinar Mentari. Gelap dan mencekam itulah gambaran hutan terlarang.

Mereka yang kebetulan lewat adalah para penduduk yang akan memulai aktifitasnya. Bisik-bisik sesama penduduk pelan terdengar.

" Hei kau dengar itu?

" Iya, seperti tangisan bayi" seru yang lainnya.

"Siapa yang tega membuang anaknya didalam hutan, bukankah itu hutan terlarang?"

" Um " penduduk lainnya mengangguk.

" Apa kita akan melihatnya, kasihan bayinya "

" Aku gak mau, takut.. konon di hutan itu ada monster pemakan manusia, aku tidak mau mati muda!"

" Aku juga.."

" Aku juga" seru lainnya kemudian merekapun membiarkan tangisan itu tetap bergema di seluruh hutan.

Hutan terlarang.

Di kota Iwagakure terdapat hutan di pinggiran kota, tepatnya di perbatasan wilayah Iwagakure dan Konoha. Mereka meyakini dalam Hutan Terlarang tidak ada satu manusiapun yang bisa keluar hidup-hidup bila mereka nekad masuk. Monster yang mereka yakini ada di dalam akan memangsa setiap penduduk yang dijumpainya. Oleh sebab itu para penduduk terlalu takut untuk mengecek kedalam hutan dimana tangisan sang bayi terdengar.

Sementara itu didalam hutan sendiri.

Ooee…

Ooee…

Tangisan bayi masih terdengar meski lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Terlihat disana, ditengah danau terdapat bayi dengan bunga teratai besar menyelimutinya. Seakan melindungi mahluk mungil ciptaan sang penguasa alam,kelopak – kelopak bunga warna pink itu mendekap erat tubuh bayi yang baru lahir persis seperti gedongan yang bisa memberikan kehangatan. Danau tersebut terletak persis di tengah hamparan rumput, dengan bunga liar warna – warni disekelilingnya, airnya pun jernih dengan ikan- ikan yang berenang.

Tap…

Tap…

Tap.. Tap…

Semakin banyak langkah kaki yang terdengar mendekat. Para mahluk penghuni Hutan Terlarang menuju kearah Danau dimana sang bayi dengan helaian merah muda, dan kulit yang agak kemerahan berada.

Bangsa Elf yang pertama datang ber postur tubuh layaknya manusia laki-laki dan wanita dengan daun telinga lancip, berwajah mengenakan pakaian putih berbahan satin yang akan melambai ketika tertiup angin. Rambut mereka terikat sejumput pada sisi kanan –kiri kemudian menyatu di belakang dengan jepit daun dan tiara di atas kepalanya. Anggun.. itulah hal yang menggambarkan bangsa Elf.

" Kami bangsa elf memberi hormat dan menyatakan kesetiaan mengikutimu putri" seru para elf berlutut dengan kaki kanan menekuk tegak lurus depan dada sambil tangan kanan disilangkan ke bahu kiri dan kepala sedikit menunduk.

Beberapa pegasus, kuda putih bersayap terbang rendah mengelilingi danau, disusul para dragon dan burung phoenix kemudian mereka menapakan kakinya di dekat danau lalu ikut menundukkan kepala memberikan kesetiaan pada sang putri.

Kemudian para mermaid ( putrid duyung )muncul ke permukaan danau menyambut kelahiran putri alam. Memang kelahiran mahluk nimpha sangat jarang terjadi mungkin dalam kurun waktu seribu tahun sekali, karena kelahiran nimpha bukanlah proses mudah selayaknya kelahiran seorang manusia . Nimpha terlahir karena kehendak alam yang sangat kuat, karena itulah tidak ada orang tua yang melahirkan dan mengasuhnya. Nimpha juga berusia sangat lama, mereka bahkan dijuluki mahluk abadi, meski ada beberapa alasan yang membuat Nimpha bisa mati.

Para putri duyung mendekat kearah sang bayi, mengambilnya hati-hati dengan selimut kelopak teratai yang masih menempel di tubuh mungilnya, lalu berenang ke tepi danau mendekati para Elf yang sudah menunggu untuk mengasuh bayi Nimpha tersebut. Dari dulu bila terjadi kelahiran Nimpha maka bangsa Elf yang akan mengasuhnya. Bagaimanapun Elf satu-satunya mahluk menyerupai manusia yang paling cocok untuk merawatnya. Mereka bisa membaur dengan masyarakat seperti layaknya manusia normal dengan menyembunyikan bentuk lancip di telinga.

" Aku serahkan tuan putri kepada kalian wahai sekutu Elf, rawatlah ia penuh kasih saying!" ujar se ekor putri duyung sambil menyerahkan bayi mungil itu kepada pemimpin Elf dari Klan Haruno.

" Kami bersedia, dan aku menamainya Sakura, Sakura Haruno wahai para sekutu sekalian ", ucap Arashi Haruno selaku bangsa Elf yang akan menjadi orang tua asuh Sakura sang Nimpha.

Dibalik pekatnya hutan dan rimbunya semak terdapat sepasang mata merah menyala mengintai bayi mungil yang sekarang di gendongan bangsa Elf.

Gerrrrrrrr…..

Deg

Bangsa Elf memandang kegelapan dibalik tubuh mereka, seakan tahu sesuatu yang berbahaya telah mengincar nyawa sang putri.

.

Pink Nimpha

.

5 tahun kemudian.

Sakura menginjakkan kaki di Konoha High School. Dia murid baru disana pindahan dari SMA Sunagakure kelas 10 tepatnya. Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik jelita. Bagaimanapun pertumbuhan Nimpha berbeda dengan manusia. Mereka akan tumbuh jauh lebih cepat, dalam waktu 1th dari hari kelahiran, Sakura sudah seperti bocah berumur 3th, pun ditahun kedua dan seterusnya Sakura akan tumbuh 3 kali lipat dari usia yang sesungguhnya. Itu juga yang menjadi alasan Keluarga Haruno harus pindah tempat tiap tahun supaya tidak ada yang curiga terhadap pertumbuhan anak gadisnya. Nimpha sendiri akan berhenti tumbuh di tahun ke 7 usia yang sebenarnya, saat sosoknya terlihat sebagai gadis muda berusia 20an.

Dengan otak jeniusnya, Sakura tidak pernah merasa kesulitan dalam memahami pelajaran. Terimakasihlah pada otak Nimpha yang bisa menyesuaikan pola pikir sesuai keadaan fisiknya.

.

.

" Huh sekolah baru lagi" keluh Sakura seraya berjalan menuju ke ruang Kepala Sekolah. Sakura tidak perlu berpusing ria dimana letaknya, karena yang menjabat Kepala Sekolah adalah Tsunande Senju salah satu bangsa Elf yang ikut memberi penghormatan saat ia lahir. Sakura bisa merasakan aura atau cakra yang menguar dari tubuh Elf tersebut.

" Ruang Kepala Sekolah" Sakura membaca tulisan kayu yang berada diatas pintu sebuah ruangan.

TOK..

TOK..

" Masuk "seruan dari dalam.

" Selamat pagi bachan" salam Sakura seraya menundukkan kepala. Meski Sakura adalah Nimpha mahluk yang lebih tinggi derajatnya dari Bangsa Elf tetap saja harus sopan kepada orang lebih tua. Ayahnya Arashi Haruno dan ibunya Rin Haruno mengajarkan adat istiadat dan sopan santun dalam masyarakat manusia. Terlebih juga bangsa Nimpha memang memiliki hati yang lebih suci, paling baik diantara semua mahluk.

" Ah.. Sakura-sama selamat pagi juga dan silahkan duduk",ucap Tsunande segera berdiri saat tau bila yang mengetuk pintu adalah sang putri, kemudian membungkuk lebih rendah dari Sakura.

" Tsunande bachan tidak perlu formal seperti itu, aku disini cuma salah satu muridmu bachan, kuharap bachan juga memperlakukanku sama seperti murid yang lainnya dan cukup panggil Sakura saja" ujar Sakura dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Meski Sakura berwujud gadis cantik yang lebih muda darinya, Tsunande tetap merasakan aura kewibawaan dan kebijaksanaan seorang Nimpha. Sakuralah yang akan menjadi pelindung untuk alam semesta berserta jiwa-jiwa yang terdapat didalamnya.

" Baiklah, apapun yang Sakura-sama inginkan akan kulakukan" jawab Tsunande samba memencet intercom di atas meja.

" Kakashi cepat keruanganku !"

" Anda memanggil saya, Tsunande-sama?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah tiba di ruang Kepala Sekolah.

" Ya… ini Sakura Haruno antarkan ia ke kelas 10-1, kelasmu, "

" Nah Sakura.. ini Kakashi sensei akan menunjukan kelasmu, kau ikuti saja dia"

" Hai, terimakasih bachan" sekali lagi Sakura menunduk sebelum keluar ditemani Kakashi yang berjalan disampingnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas 10-1 yang akan ditempati Sakura belajar.

" Nah Sakura kita sudah sampai, kau tunggu diluar dulu nanti setelah kupanggil baru masuk"

" Hai…"

.

.

.

" Hei..kudengar ada murid pindahan di kelas ini" ujar gadis kepala pirang dengan kuncir empat, Temari Sabaku.

" Yup..sepertinya sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas" jawab gadis kepala pirang lainnya dengan kuncir poni tail, Ino Yamanaka.

" Um… A ano..ka kalo tidak sa salah namanya Sa sakura, dia pindahan da dari SMA Sunagakure" gadis berambut panjang indigo menjawab dengan gagap, Hinata Hyuga.

" Tahu darimana kau Hinata-chan?", kesal Ino penasaran karena bagaimanapun juga dialah sang ratu gosip jadi sudah sewajarnya kalau Ino harus tahu duluan. Lah ini malah kalah cepat dari gadis pendiam, Hinata.

" Da..dari Neji-nisan."

" Pantas saja, kalau ketua Osis itu tahu duluan, yah padahal seharusnya aku yang tahu pertama kali, gelarku sebagai Ratu Gosip bisa terancam gara-gara ini" sungut Ino.

" He… apa coba hubungannya, dan apa kau begitu bangganya dengan gelarmu itu pig"ujar Tenten gadis cepol dua yang dari tadi mendengarkan ikut nimbrung juga gara-gara meragukan kewarasan sahabatnya yang bangga akan gelar semacam itu.

" Ya iyalah… kan ak Hmpth!" belum sempat Ino menyelesaikan teriakannya, Temari yang duduk satu meja sudah membekap mulut Ino karena guru tukang telat mereka sudah datang.

" Selamat pagi anak-anak" Kakashi sensei mengucapkan salam dari balik maskernya.

" Pagi sensei, _tumben gak telat_ ", batin mereka diakhir kalimat.

" Nah sekarang aku membawa murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian di kelas ini, tolong diterima dengan baik "

" Haii…." ujar murid kompak.

" Nah Haruno-san silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan namamu"kata Kakashi sambil mempersilahkan.

" Namaku Sakura Haruno, murid pindahan dari Sunagakure High School mohon bantuannya" perkenalan dari Sakura.

Semua mata para siswa laki-laki berbinar melihat dewi cantik tersesat dikelas mereka, Sakura memiliki kulit seputih susu dengan rambut pink lurus panjang sampai kepinggang, lalu mata berwarna hijau yang cantik memukau serta bulu mata nan lentik. Jangan lupakan juga bibir tipis mungil berwarna peach menambah keayuan diwajahnya. Lalu bentuk tubuh proposional, dengan tinggi beberapa centi melebihi anak usia 15th, perut langsing dan kaki jenjang yang mulus, sempurna.

" Sakura berapa nomer ponselmu ?" pertanyaan terlontar dari siswa berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato taring merah di kedua pipinya, Inuzuka Kiba.

" Sakura, apa kau sudah punya pacar… maukah kau menjadi kekasihku .. jika mau kau akan selalu punya semangat masa muda loh?"Tanya siswa lainnya berambut hitam model mangkok terbalik dengan bola mata pimpong yang berbinar cerah, Rock Lee.

Belum juga ada jawaban dari Sakura sudah ada petanyaan lagi, " Sakura maukah kencan denganku pulang sekolah nanti ?"

" Sakura …?"

" Sakura …?"

" Sakura …?"

" CUKUP…. Telinga Sakura _dan telingaku_ bisa rusak mendengar suara kalian, pertanyaannya nanti saja, nah Sakura sekarang kau duduk di.. _Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menemukan bangku yang kosong untuk Sakura_..nah di pojok kanan belakang ada bangku kosong kau duduklah disitu, sepertinya teman sebangkumu sedang tidak masuk kelas..tidak apakan kalau kau duduk sendirian dulu?"Tanya Kakashi memandang Sakura disampingnya.

" Hai Sensei."

" Nah sekarang buka buku biologi kalian halaman 51, kerjakan soal dan selesaikan sebelum jam istirahat!"perintah Kakashi.

" Heeee…."

.

.

Jam istirahat.

Biasanya setiap kelas selalu sepi bila waktu istirahat tiba tapi di kelas 10-1 tepatnya di pojok kanan belakang terdapat antrian para siswa menantikan pembagian sembako..er..berkenalan dengan Sakura Haruno. Murid baru pindahan dari Sunagakure yang sensasional dengan kemunculannya bak dewi khayangan.

" Hai Sakura namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan panggil aku Kiba-kun ya?" dengan PD nya Kiba memperkenalkan diri sambil menjabat tangan Sakura erat.

" Um, salam kenal Kiba-san." jawaban dari Sakura membuat Kiba bad mood karena panggilannya tidak sesuai harapan.

" Namaku Rock Lee, semangat masa muda Sakura-san, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" perkenalan dari Lee yang masih ngotot nembak Sakura.

" Huu…"para siswa lainnya menyoraki Rock Lee.

" Jadi kekasihku saja Sakura.."

" Denganku saja.."

Namun semua itu hanya dijawab Sakura dengan gelengan kepala. Dari semua siswa yang mengerubungi Sakura hanya ada 2 murid yang masih setia ditempat duduknya. Mereka adalah siswa dengan model rambut dikuncir keatas menyerupai Nanas, Narra Shikamaru tidak ikut nimbrung karena terlalu malas dan terlalu takut sama sang kekasih Sabaku Temari. Cewek gagah perkasa yang mengantongi Sabuk hitam Karate. Bagaimanapun Shika masih sayang nyawa daripada nanti bonyok-bonyok karena serangan maut Temari lebih baik molor dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan kepala diatas meja.

Satu lagi sang Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. Siswa berambut hitam emo model patat ayam dengan kulit putih bersih, hidung macung serta postur tubuh agak kekar selayaknya remaja usia 15th. Bukannya Sasuke sudah memiliki kekasih atau tidak terpikat kecantikan Sakura , hanya saja Sasuke merasa kejanggalan pada diri teman baru di kelasnya. Tubuh proposional dengan tinggi melebihi gadis seusianya, wajah cantik sempurna tanpa cela dengan pandangan terlihat dewasa, bijaksana dan wibawa. Orang lain tidak akan menyadarinya karena pembawaan Sakura sendiri ceria dan semangat, tapi dengan mata tajam yang telah diwariskan dari leluhur Uchiha, Sasuke bisa melihat perbedaannya.

" MINGGIRRR!" teriakan Ino menggema, disusul Tenten, Temari dan Hinata yang langsung menduduki bangku di sekitar Sakura.

" Hai Sakura…perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka, trus yang disebelahku ini Hinata Hyuuga"

" Salam kenal Yamanaka-san, Hyuga-san"

" Ah.. tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Ino, Hinata, yang duduk di sebelah kananmu Tenten, trus yang kiri Temari"sahut Ino.

" Ne Sakura, bagaimana kalau nanti pulang sekolah kita ke Mall, sekalian merayakan kedatanganmu?"disertai anggukan yang lain.

" Um.. maaf teman-teman aku tidak bisa, tousan melarangku kemana-mana sehabis pulang sekolah"

" Yah kalau begitu…"

TEEEETT…..

Omongan Ino terpotong gara-gara bell masuk.

.

Pink Nimpha

.

Plak..

Satu nyamuk berhasil dimusnahkan. Disinilah Sasuke sekarang berada, di balik pohon momiji besar yang telah meranggas karena musim gugur di seberang mini market tempat Sakura baru saja masuk.

" _Aku hanya penasaran"seakan kalimat itu adalah mantra yang selalu disebut Sasuke._ Dia bukan stalker ataupun penguntit yang mengikuti korbannya. Hanya penasaran dengan gadis berambut pink yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama melihat Sakura masuk kelas. Kejanggalan yang dia rasakan pada diri Sakura membuat Sasuke penasaran seperti apa sosok Sakura. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis remaja berusia 15th begitu bijaksana dan berwibawa disaat bersamaan.

Terlihat Sakura keluar dari mini market dengan membawa kantong plastik hitam di tangan. Sakura berjalan pelan sambil sesekali bersenandung, bergegas Sasuke mengikuti langkahnya. Melewati sebuah café disebelah kanan mini market tersebut kemudian berjalan di depan toko buku dengan beberapa majalah dan koran terpajang sampai di pinggir jalan raya Sakura berhenti menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Sasuke memandang sakura dari balik tiang lampu, dia tidak terlalu dekat dengan posisi Sakura jika tidak mau ketahuan.

Tin…

Belum sempat lampu pejalan kaki menyala terlihat di tengah jalan ada se ekor kucing putih meringkuk ketakutan dengan mobil hitam berjarak 5m dari kucing tersebut melaju cepat hingga tidak sempat menginjak rem.

BRAK..

Tabrakan tidak dapat dihindari, kap depan mobil bermerk Volvo dengan cat hitam itu penyok. Bukan kucing yang ditabrak namun punggung gadis belia berambut merah jambu yang mendekap erat kucing tersebut. Sakura bergeming di tempat, setelah beberapa detik ia mendongak untuk melihat keadaan sekitar. Darah dari punggungnya merembes dari balik seragam tercecer di sekitar jalan dan di depan mobil. Orang-orang di pinggir jalan raya tercengang menonton adegan tersebut. Sang pengemudi keluar dari mobil.

" Oh astaga, kau tidak apa-apa nak?" Tanya pengemudi memastikan keadaan Sakura.

" Tunggu sebentar akan ku panggilkan ambulan!"perintah pengemudi sambil memencet hp.

" Aku baik-baik saja pak, tidak usah panggil ambulan" jawab sakura berusaha berdiri dan tersenyum, menyakinkan pada pengemudi bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Sakura berjalan ke tepi meninggalkan pengemudi mobil yang masih tercengang. Dia kembali berjalan tertatih setelah meletakkan kucing putih itu.

Sasuke Poff

Ku lihat Sakura dari belakang ditempatku sembunyi. Sakura menunggu lampu hijau pejalan kaki untuk menyeberang.

Tin..

Ku alihkan tatapanku pada tengah jalan, disana terlihat seekor kucing putih meringkuk ketakutan dengan mobil melaju kencang berjarak 5m. Kucing itu pasti mati bila tertabrak, mungkin memang jalan hidup si kucing hari ini adalah hari kematiannya. Ku pejamkan mataku, bagaimanapun aku tidak tega melihat kucing itu terlindas mobil.

BRAK..

Suara yang sangat kencang. Tunggu dulu… _logikaku mengatakan bagaimana seekor kucing tertabrak mobil bisa menghasilkan suara sekencang itu?_

Kubuka mata dan terlihat di sana Sakura memeluk kucing di depan dada dengan punggung tertabrak mobil. Darah tercecer di sekitarnya. Beberapa detik Sakura bergeming, bercakap sebentar dengan pengemudi lalu bangkit dan berjalan. Bagaimana bisa? Ku kucek mataku berulang kali, siapa tahu semua ini hanyalah mimpi, kucubit sedikit punggung tangan ku. Aww… ternyata sakit. Bagaimana Sakura bisa mempunyai kecepatan mengerikan seperti itu, bagaimana dia langsung berada di tengah jalan dan menyelamatkan kucing, bagaimana Sakura yang masih baik-baik saja meski tertabrak mobil cukup keras. Bagaimana dan bagaimana.. pertanyaan itu ber ulang-ulang di otakku.

Ku lihat Sakura berjalan tertatih lalu berbelok di ujung jalan, segera aku berlari meyusulnya. Karena masih terjadi kemacetan akibat kecelakaan tadi aku tidak perlu menunggu lampu untuk menyeberang jalan. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, ku pacu lariku untuk menyusul Sakura. Sedikit lagi sampai di tempat Sakura berbelok dan… hilang. Sakura sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun. Ku tengokkan kepala ke segala arahpun sia-sia. Sakura lenyap.

Sasuke Poff end.

" Tadaima" salam Sakura memasuki rumah.

Tidak ada sahutan dari dalam. Sepertinya keadaan rumah memang sepi. Sakura bersyukur karena ayah dan ibu tidak perlu melihat keadaan punggungnya yang berdarah. Bergegas ke kamarnya, Sakura ingin cepat mandi. Di depan cermin kamar mandi Sakura membuka seragam yang sudah penuh dengan darahnya. Membalik tubuhnya membelakangi cermin Sakura melihat luka melintang penuh darah di punggung kembali menutup sedikit demi sedikit , serta lebam-lebam biru disekitar mulai memudar berganti kulit putih bersih. Dengan acungan telunjuknya Sakura menembakkan api yang membakar seragam penuh darah itu.

.

.

Sementara itu di suatu tempat . Sebuah ruangan berwarna putih bersih sebagai cat dasar temboknya dengan jendela-jendela besar tanpa kaca yang melambaikan kain satin putih sebagai hiasannya dan tanaman rambat dengan daun kecil-kecil membingkai jendela tersebut. Ditengah ruangan terdapat meja kayu oak berukiran indah. Nampak sesekali warna emas memantul dipermukaan meja tersebut. Juga terdapat kursi yang tak kalah cantik mengelilingi pinggiran meja. Di kepala meja terdapat Arashi Haruno sang pemimpin bangsa Elf yang sudah menduduki singgasananya. Dia mengadakan pertemuan dengan para tetua yang duduk di samping kiri dan kanan.

" Ada urusan apa kau mengumpulkan kami Arashi ?" Tanya salah seorang tetua yang duduk di samping kanannya.

" Aku ingin kita mengadakan ritual itu, aku merasakan energi kegelapan semakin dekat dengan Sakura, ku dengar dari Fladimir 'Dryad' sang peri hutan, kekuatan 'Cerberus' telah kembali. Cerberus mengincar nyawa Sakura" jawab Arashi membuat para tetua panik pasalnya Cerberus termasuk mahluk terkuat yang sulit dikalahkan. Bila Sakura berhasil terbunuh mereka khawatir akan kelangsungan alam semesta.

.

.

Di tempat lain.

Di depan rumah Haruno tepatnya di seberang jalan yang terdapat semak belukar. Sesosok mahluk yang semula terlihat menyatu dengan rumput dan semak perlahan berdiri diatas keempat kakinya. Menegakkan bulu-bulu kasar seperti jarum hitam raksasa. Mata merah menyala menatap bayangan gadis dari balik horden yang berdiri di dekat jendela kamar. Dengan tiga kepala diatas tubuh sebesar singa benggala. Mulutnya terbuka menampilkan taring yang meneteskan air liur warna kuning berbisa.

GGRRRR….

Tbc

.

.

Halo para sobat….

Kembali lagi dengan Berry di sini..

Sebenarnya aku mau membuat cerita yang baru lagi, agak banyak dengan pertarungan, tapi aku payah dalam menceritakan bagaimana duel 2 orang yang saling memukul…maunya nanti crossover saku-noctis, diawali dengan perang dulu… eh mau buka cerita ke perang jadi frustasi gara-gara baca tulisanku yang hamper jadi keliatan wagu… gk kerasa menegangkan.. yo senpai bantuin aku ya.. tuk bikin alur cerita perangnya… ( nanti para shinobi mempertahankan keutuhan desa Konoha melawan Akatsuki (tobi,nagato,Zetsu ) pliisss…..

hah…. jadi galaw…jadinya aku malah bikin fic yang ini dulu. Dan aku juga minta maaf belum bisa meng update ceritaku yang sebelumya karena belum dapat wangsit untuk chapter selanjutnya.

Yo senpai…. ku tunggu kritik dan Sarannya. Mohon di review ya…

Terimakasih.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my GOD….. ternyata usahaku selama Ber jam- jam melototi nh cerita sia-sia karena belum ku save sebelum ku close, jadi masih asli belum tak revisi. jadi para readers sekalian yang terlanjur baca fic abal-abal ini aku minta maaf…nh dia fic yang udah ku pelototi lagi…

Selamat membaca…

Pink Nimpha

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Romance/adventure.

Pairing : Sakura/ Sasuke

.

.

.

.

Grrrrr.

Dari balik semak di hadapan rumah Sakura, sepasang mata merah memandang bengis sosok gadis di kamar lantai 2 sebelum menghilang ditelan kegelapan.

Cit

Cit

Cit

Suara kicauan burung membangunkan tidur gadis bersurai merah muda. Sakura mengerjapkan mata emeraldnya guna menyesuaikan cahaya hangat matahari yang menembus horden putih di jendela kamarnya,kemudian melangkah pelan menuju kamar mandi.

Jrass...

Suara shower yang mengalirkan air ke bawah membasuh tubuh putih nan mulus milik Sakura. Luka di punggungnya akibat kecelakaan kemarin sudah menutup sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura mulai mengoleskan sabun merata ke seluruh tubuh dan membilasnya, lalu mengenakan handuk sebatas dada sampai setengah pahanya. Kembali sakura melangkahkan kakinya berjalan pelan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sakura memandang tubuh telanjangnya di depan cermin.

 _Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia bermimpi bertemu dengan Fladimir 'salah satu bangsa Elf yang menjaga hutan' di sebuah padang rumput dan bunga lily putih tersebar di manapun, disana juga terdapat burung-burung Phoenix berbulu merah keemasan. Ada beberapa diantaranya telahir dari abu suci yang terbakar dan seekor Pegasus bersurai putih keperakan yang diyakini Sakura sebagai tunggangan Fladimir. Sakura mendekati Pegasus tersebut lalu mengelus surai di lehernya. Cantik…. itulah gambaran sang Pegasus. Dengan senang hati kuda bersayap itu menundukkan kepalanya seakan menikmati tangan halus sang putri._

" _Sakura-sama," panggil Fladimir sembari membungkuk hormat kepada sang putri._

 _Sakura mengalihkan atensinya dari surai Pegasus kearah lelaki tua yang mengenakan baju satin berwarna putih itu. Sebenarnya bangsa Elf bisa merubah wujud sesuai kehendak sang Elf namun Fladimir memakai wajah aslinya, bagaimanapun juga Sakura sebagai Nimpha bisa dengan mudah mengetahui wajah asli dari setiap makhluk di hadapannya. Jadi sia-sia saja jika Fladimir menunjukkan rupa seperti pemuda tampan diusia ke 1500_ _th_ _nya._

" _Sakura-sama… Anda harus bergegas menuju Arandel, disana sudah ada Arshi-sama beserta pengikut nya yang akan melindungi anda," ucap Fladimir mengingatkan._

 _Sakura tahu… Sepenuhnya mengerti bahwa hidupnya semakin dekat dengan bahaya. Bagaimanapun juga statusnya sebagai pelindung alam memaksanya untuk 'hidup' apapun yang terjadi._

" _Huh ternyata benar ya firasatku!?" ucapan Sakura membuat Fladimir tercengang, jika Sakura sudah mengetahuinya kenapa dia tidak cepat-cepat pergi ke Arandel tempat teraman saat ini._

" _Kenapa ?" tanya Fladimir kemudian, dia penasaran dengan alasan Sakura._

" _Ada sesuatu yang harus ku urus dulu dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja! Bagaimanapun juga aku adalah remaja 15_ _th_ _,ada urusan hati yang harus kuselesaikan!" jawab sakura dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya._

" _Aku mengerti Sakura-sama,akan kusampaikan alasan anda kepada Arashi-sama, aku mohon pamit!" ujar Fladimir kemudian menaiki kuda Pegasusnya terbang ke angkasa._

 _Sepeninggal Fladimir Sakura berjalan pelan mendekati burung Phoenix yang terlihat baru saja dilahirkan. Sang putri mengelus bulu-bulunya dengan lembut lalu mengecup mata sang Phoenix, detik berikutnya Sakura kembali tertidur dalam kamarnya._

Sakura kembali membuka mata, lalu melirik jam beker yang berada di atas meja riasnya. Jam 7pagi waktunya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah. Sebenarnya Sakura bisa menghilang kemudian muncul di dalam kelas 'salah satu kemampuan sebagai Nimpha adalah melakukan perpindahan tubuh dengan cepat' hanya saja dia ingin menjalani hidupnya layaknya remaja berusia 15th. Bisa bercanda bersama sahabat, ngumpul bareng lalu shoping ke mall, bertukar cerita atar sesama wanita. Pokoknya melakukan hal-hal umum sebelum pergi ke Arandel lalu menempuh perjalanan ke barat menuju surga para Elf bernama Valinor untuk selamanya.

Hah... Sakura menghela nafas lelah, sejak kemarin malam dia tidak melihat orang tua asuhnya. Oh… iya lupa kata Fladimir sang ayah 'Arashi' sudah berada di Arandel, mempersiapkan segala perlindungan untuk Sakura bila ia sampai disana. Sang ibu.. Sakura yakin kalau ibunya sama seperti ayahnya yang menyiapkan perlindungan untuknya di Midle Earth ini.

Setelah memakai seragam dan memoles make up minimalisnya Sakura berangkat ke sekolah, berjalan keluar rumah menuju halte bus terdekat. Menunggu bus yang akan mengantarkan dirinya ke sekolah.

.

.

.

Menstruasi atau haids atau datang bulan adalah perubahan fisiolgis pada tubuh wanita yang terjadi secara berkala dan dipengaruhi oleh hormon reproduksi baik FSH-Estrogen atau LH-Progesteron. Periode ini penting dalam hal reproduksi. Pada manusia biasanya terjadi setiap bulan antara usia remaja sampai menopaous. Selain manusia periode ini juga terjadi pada….. Kakashi menerangkan siklus alami yang dialami para remaja putri yang sudah menginjak usia pubertas. Dan hal itu juga mengingatkan Sakura bahwa hari ini tamu bulanannya datang. Saat sakura mengalami menstruasi keadaan tubuhnya dalam kondisi terlemah, dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanyang ia punya bila terjadi penyerangan dari makhluk lain. Terlahir sebagai seorang Nimpha, Sakura menyadari bahwa banyak makhluk lain yang mengincar nyawanya. Beberapa hari yang lalu saat ia berdiri di depan jendela kamar, Sakura merasakan aura gelap nan pekat yang mendekat kearahnya, namun saat itu Sakura berada dalam kondisi prima dengan kekuatan penuh siap menyerang balik siapapun yang mengincarnya. Lain halnya bila sekarang, saat terlemahnya.

…

Sebuah amplop kecil berwarna ungu muda tergeletak di atas mejanya, saat Sakura kembali dari kantin. Memang Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata dan Temari sudah cukup akrab untuk makan siang bersama namun teman-temannya itu akan ngobrol setelah makan dan duduk lama di kantin yang membuat Sakura tidak menyukainya, _menyia-nyiakan waktu pikirnya._

Apa ini? gumam Sakura sembari membuka amplop tersebut.

Tertulis di sana 'Undangan Pesta Ulang Tahun'

Mungkin menghadiri pesta ulang tahun teman sekelas tidak ada salahnya, karena makhluk lain yang mengincarnya tidak pernah muncul di tempat ramai dan terang. Sakura memutuskan akan berangkat ke pesta Ino. Tapi di undangan tertulis bahwa ia harus membawa pasangan. " _Dengan siapa?" pikir Sakura._

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kiba membawa undangan yang sama.

"Sakura-chan maukah jadi pasanganku di pesta Ino nanti?" tanya Kiba disertai anggukan Lee yang menyusul langkahnya dari belakang.

"Um.. maaf teman-teman sepertinya aku menunggu seseorang!?" jawab Sakura sambil melirik Sasuke yang duduk membelakanginya.

"Yahhh...," desahan kecewa dari Kiba dan Lee bersamaan.

Sasuke pov.

Aku melihat gadis bersurai merah jambu memasuki kelas. Sungguh anggun ditiap langkah kakinya. "Sialan... Kau mengacaukan ku pinky...!" batinku masih melirik Sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya. Beberapa hari ini duniaku selalu teralihkan oleh keberadaanmu. Apalagi sejak kemarin, waktu aku mengikutimu kau begitu tangguh menolong kucing rapuh itu. Inginku menghampirimu tapi kau menghilang saat berbelok di tikungan. Lihatlah noda hitam disekitar mataku, ini bukti bahwa aku semalaman tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu. Sekitar 10menit kemudian pemuda anjing dan pemuda lebay itu menghampiri gadisku. Ahh.. Gadisku.. Aku suka dengan sebutanku untukmu. Meskipun aku terlihat tidak peduli tapi ku pasang tajam pendengaran ku.

"Sakura-chan maukah jadi pasanganku di pesta Ino nanti?" tanya pemuda anjing 'jika kudengar dari suara jeleknya'. Kunantikan jawabanmu atas pertanyaan Kiba, berharap penolakan yang akan kau sampaikan.

"Um maaf Kiba-san sepertinya aku menunggu seseorang!? jawabmu dengan suara merdu yang mengalun indah masuk di kupingku. Aku menyeringai mendengar penolakan mu, tapi tunggu dulu... Siapa pemuda yang kau tunggu itu? Mungkinkah aku Saki sayang? Ah senangnya menyebutmu sayang.

Sasuke pov End

"Um...Sakura-chan kau sudah terima undangan pestaku?" tanya Ino sekembalinya dari kantin bersama yang lain.

Sakura tidak menjawab hanya mengangkat undangan ungu muda ditangan kanannya "Thanks ino,"

"Pastikan kau datang Sakura-chan…, kalau tidak aku akan marah padamu seumur hidupku!"

Sakura tersenyum, "aku tidak keberatan jika kau marah! Memang siapa yang akan mengajarimu kimia saat kesulitan memahami rumus-rumus sialan itu? dan siapa yang akan memberimu contekan PR kalau kau memusuhiku hem?!" tanya sakura menyeringai.

"Hah kau menyebalkan Sakura-chan!"

"Memang dari dulu, kau baru sadar?!"

...

…..

Hahaha... Serempak ruangan kelas dipenuhi oleh tawa mereka berlima. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi mereka saling melontarkan candaan atau mengejek satu sama lainnya. Meskipun Sakura mencuri perhatian para siswa di kelas sejak kedatangannya tapi Ino dan temannya mau menerima Sakura dengan tangan terbuka sehingga cepat akrab. Tak jarang pula mereka saling adu argumen, merasa dirinyalah yang paling benar namun kembali lagi ke urusan persahabatan yang tidak akan goyah karena alasan kecil.

"Aku peringatkan sekali lagi jidat, awas saja kalau kau tidak dating!" ujar Ino dengan pose tangan kanan mengorok leher serta tangan kiri berkacak pinggang.

Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mencibir peringatan Ino." Iya-iya cerewet!" kemudian melirik sasuke dengan ekor matanya dengan rona tipis tercetak jelas dikedua pipinya. _"Apakah kau akan mengajakku Sasuke-kun?"_

Sama seperti gadis remaja pada umumnya, Sakura terpikat dengan ketampanan dan kepopuleran Sasuke, lihat saja setiap pagi kalau Sasuke masuk ke sekolah akan ada barisan para fans girls yang mengerubungi sang pangeran sekolah dan meneriakkan namanya. Namun Sakura harus tetap jaga image, hei tidak mungkinkan… seorang Nimpha juga berteriak gaje, bagaimanapun juga Sakura masihlah gadis usia 15th..er..5th jika kau lupa. Sakura terkadang malu juga saat kebetulan bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, Jantungnya berdetak 3x lipat. " _Huh sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan mental!" pikir Sakura._

...

Sakura mengobrak-abrik seluruh baju di lemari. Dia bingung mau pakai gaun yang mana untuk menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. Lagi pula Sakura gugup, ingin tampil semenarik mungkin di hadapan Sasuke. Ingatannya kembali pada waktu pulang sekolah.

 _Saat itu kelas sudah sepenuhnya kosong karena 10menit yang lalu bell pulang berbunyi,menyisakan 2 anak Adam dan Hawa. Sakura yang memang tidak menyukai keramaian menunggu sekolah sepi baru pulang, sedangkan Sasuke..._

 _Sret.._

 _Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya hingga menimbulkan bunyi saat kursi bergeser di atas lantai, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura memandangnya gugup._

 _"Kau jadi pasanganku di pesta Ino!" bukan permintaan yang Sasuke ucapkan tapi perintah._

" _A apa?" ujar Sakura bingung mencerna kalimat Sasuke._

" _Hm.!" jawaban absurd yang keluar dari mulut tipis Sasuke, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura lembut keluar dari kelas._

" _Ku antar kau pulang!"_

 _Bersama mereka berjalan keluar dari sekolah menuju rumah Sakura dengan tangan sasuke_ _menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai saat melihat rona tipis di pipi Sakura . Ah mungkin nanti waktu yang tepat._

Akhirnya pilihan Sakura jatuh pada dress putih berbahan sutra. Dengan model tanpa lengan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya serta kulit putih pada bagian punggungnya yang terbuka. Taburan kristal pada bagian dada menambah kesan manis untuk pemakainya. Kemudian berkerut dibagian pinggang membentuk lekuk perut langsingnya lalu sedikit mengembang sampai di atas lutut, sementara itu stiletto warna perak menghiasi kaki jenjangnya. Gadis cantik ini menyisir pelan rambut pinknya kemudian menyanggul sedemikian rupa dengan menyisakan anak rambut yang dikeriting. Menatap sekali lagi bayangannya di cermin, Sakura segera keluar kamar turun ke lantai satu menunggu jemputan Sasuke.

Ting ….

Tong ….

Sakura melangkah menuju pintu depan, dimana sosok Uchiha Sasuke berada.

Ceklek.

Didepannya seorang pemuda tampan berdiri mengenakan kemeja putih ketat menempel pas di badan memperlihatkan perut six packnya, lengan kemejanya di gulung sampai sesikut yang tak dapat menyembunyikan lengan kekarnya. Kemudian celana jins hitam dan sepatu sport warna putih sebagai alas kakinya. Uchiha Sasuke berdiri tegap dihadapan Sakura. Mereka terpana menatap satu sama lainnya, Sakura terlihat begitu anggun nan cantik bagaikan seorang dewi, sedangkan sasuke begitu tampan dan gagah layaknya dewa.

5 menit

10 menit

...

"Um… Apa yang kita akan berangkat Uchiha-san?" tanya Sakura memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Sasuke segera menarik tangan gadis cantik ini menuju mobilnya.

"Hm..!"

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil hitam sport merk Lamborghini Veneno miliknya, mempersilakan Sakura masuk kemudian mengitari depan mobil untuk masuk ke bangku pengemudi, selanjutnya mobil mewah tersebut melaju pelan meninggalkan rumah Sakura. Gadis cantik ini menghela nafas panjang, **kecewa** akan reaksi yang di berikan Sasuke. Tidak bisakah ia memuji hasil make overnya? Oh sakura lupa bahwa pemuda tengil tapi tampan ini orang yang jarang berekspresi, mana mau repot-repot memujinya. Menyebalkan...

Mobil mewah Sasuke berhenti saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah, masih dengan wajah datarnya…

"Kau cantik sakura!"

"Eh... Trims, ka kau juga tampan uchi...," ucapan Sakura terpotong,

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke ," sela Sasuke.

"Ah.. Kau juga tampan Sasuke-san!" cicit Sakura dengan rona merah di kedua sisi pipinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke menyeringai, gadis pujaan disampingnya ini memujinya tampan. Indahnya malam ini. Seperti bunga-bunga bermekaran memenuhi perutnya serta kupu-kupu berterbangan di dadanya. Alamak….

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Ino,disana sudah terdapat mobil-mobil mewah lain yang terparkir. Kemudian membuka pintu mobil untuk Sakura. Mereka berjalan bersama kedalam dengan Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Hingar-bingar kemeriahan pesta terdengar jelas saat mereka memasuki rumah Ino. Pesta ulang tahun Ino bertemakan standing party yang berada di halaman belakang. Tersedia disana makanan maupun minuman tersaji diatas meja besar, didekat kolam renang.

"Selamat ulang- tahun Ino!" ucap Sakura memeluk Ino.

"Thanks! Nah Sakura-chan, Sasuke perkenalkan dia Shimura Sai, pacarku, dan Sai ini Haruno Sakura dan Uchiha Sasuke teman sekelasku!" ucap Ino. Sakura dan Sasuke menjabat tangan laki-laki berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Salam kenal"

...

"Sakura ikut aku, ada yang mau ku bicarakan!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura menuju taman agak jauh dari pesta menghindari suara musik yang terdengar kencang.

"Aku mencintaimu sakura!"ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

Sakura yang mendengarnya kontan terperangah, "Bagaimana mungkin...? Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintaiku yang baru beberapa hari ini kita bertemu. Maksudku bahkan kita belum saling mengenal sebelum kau mengajakku ke pesta Ino?"

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagimu, namun disini -Sasuke memegang dada kirinya -jantung ini berdetak lebih cepat ketika bersamamu,"

Sasuke mendekati sakura, "Memang kita belum saling mengenal tapi duniaku selalu teralihkan oleh keberadaanmu Sakura, bagiku ini juga terlalu cepat namun hatiku resah saat kau jauh dariku!"

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura sembari menatap lurus mata emerald yang selama ini memikatnya,

"Sakura maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?

Gadis cantik ini terdiam setelah mendengar pengakuan Sasuke, Sakura resah. Memang dia mencintai Sasuke tapi statusnya sebagai Nimpha memberatkannya untuk menerima Sasuke. Belum lagi makhluk lain yang mengincar nyawanya dan akan membahayakan Sasuke juga.

"Aku... Aku.."

Beberapa saat Sasuke tidak mendengar jawaban dari Sakura kembali berkata, "Aku tahu ini membingungkanmu tapi maukah kau memikirkannya dulu mungkin kau butuh waktu untuk menyadari isi hatimu Sakura?" Kemudian tangan kanan Sasuke menangkup pipi mulus Sakura turun kebawah memegang dagunya dan mengecup bibir Sakura.

1 kecupan

2 kecupan

3 kecupan

Seakan tidak rela bibir lembut itu meninggalkan kehangatannya Sasuke memanggut intens bibir Sakura. Dengan lembut ia menghisap bibir bawah Sakura. Menyusuri belahan bibir Sakura dengan lidahnya, lalu kembali melumat bibir pink itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura.. Benar benar mencintaimu, dan ak... ?!" ucapan Sasuke terpotong.

Grrrrr...

Sasuke syok melihat makhluk yang kini tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang Sakura. Makhluk sebesar singa dengan bulu menyerupai jarum-jarum hitam kasar mencuat diseluruh tubuhnya. Sasuke lebih syok lagi saat matanya memandang 3 kepala hewan buas tersebut. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa tubuhnya bergetar saat fokusnya melihat taring besar meneteskan air liur kekuningan.

Perlahan Sakura dan Sasuke mundur menjauhi makhluk itu, inginnya mereka cepat-cepat berlari menjauh menyelamtkan diri tapi tubuh bergetar yang mereka punya tidak membantu sama sekali. Tidak seperti biasanya Cerberus mengincar Sakura ditempat keramaian, apalagi ada seseorang menemaninya. Ah.. Sakura lupa bahwa halaman belakang rumah Ino berbatasan langsung dengan hutan tanpa adanya dinding kokoh mengelilinginya apalagi kondisi gelap seperti ini. Tapi itu semua tidak penting karena sekarang mereka harus berlari sejauh mungkin dan kembali ketempat pesta. Sasuke yang sudah mendapatkan kesadarannya langsung menarik tangan sakura cepat. Mereka berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura bermaksud menariknya cepat. Cerberus pun tak tinggal diam makhluk itu berlari cepat mengejar mangsanya .

Tap

Tap

Tap tap

Langkah kaki mereka semakin cepat berlari menyelamatkan diri, Sakura dan Sasuke sama-sama kehabisan nafas, selain karena panik juga jarak yang lumayan jauh dari rumah Ino. Seakan mereka berlari berkilo-kilometer. Sasuke mengutuk dirinya dalam hati jika saja dia tidak membawa Sakura pergi sejauh ini.. "Ah..fokus.. Fokus.. Sasuke, jangan pikir macam macam, sekarang nyawamu dan Sakura berada di ujung tanduk !" motivasinya. Tinggal sedikit lagi...

"Sakura... Sasuke... Kau darimana saja? Acara dansa mau dimulai kalian tak ingin ikut?" Ucap Hinata setelah ia menemukan kedua remaja tersebut.

"Lari..cepat lari Hinata selamatkan dirimu!" teriak Sakura yang masih berlari cepat.

Hinata cengo, dia melihat jauh ke belakang tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura mencoba melihat apa yang mengejar mereka, hanya kegelapan dan ribunnya pohon di hutan yang tertangkap matanya.

"Kalian kenapa? Dikejar hantu?" celetuk nya.

"Ha..." Sakura menengok kebelakang. Hilang! Makhluk yang tadi memburu mereka hilang. Bahkan Sasuke juga menjatuhkan rahangnya. Kemana makhluk sialan itu?

Bruk..

Tubuh Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama terjatuh akibat kelehahan pasca lari sprint mereka.

Hah..

Hah..

Mereka bernafas rakus mengambil banyak udara yang bisa mereka raup. Kuso... !

...

Grrrrr..

Cerberus masih memandang bengis gadis cantik berambut pink itu diantara rumput-rumput tinggi dihalaman belakang. Kemampuannya berklamuflase, dapat dengan mudah menyembunyikan sosoknya didalam semak.

Musik mengalun merdu ketika kedua remaja itu kembali ke pesta. Musik bit telah berganti musik waltz pengiring dansa. Ditengah ruangan terlihat Ino dan Sai berdansa. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu giliran pasangan lainnya turut berdansa.

Tiba tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kanannya...

"Sakura... ,"

Sakura menyambut uluran tangan kekar Sasuke, seakan mereka berdua berkomunikasi melalui telepati. Sakura mengerti ajakan Sasuke untuk berdansa hanya dengan memanggilnya absurd.

Sasuke dan Sakura menjadi pasangan terakhir bergabung dalam dansa. Dengan tangan Sasuke melingkar dipinggangnya dan tangan Sakura melingkar dileher Sasuke mereka mulai berdansa.

"I love you Sakura," ucap sasuke di tengah dansanya.

Mereka saling menatap mutiara dihadapannya. Saling mengunci pandangan mencoba menyelami isi hati masing masing. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai memangkas jarak diantara mereka memajukan wajahnya dan melumat lembut bibir manis Sakura.

...

Kembali mobil sasuke menyusuri jalan-raya untuk mengantar gadisnya pulang. Satu lagi belokan mereka akhirnya sampai dihalaman depan rumah Sakura. Setelah menghentikan mobilnya Sasuke turun kemudian berjalan mememutar membukakan pintu bagian penumpang mempersilakan Sakura turun.

"Thanks,"ucap Sakura

Dengan gentle Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura mengantarnya sampai pintu depan.

"Masuklah.. ! Sudah malam sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja!"

"Um..," Sakura berpaling mulai membuka kunci pintunya.

"Sakura...! Apa orangtuamu dirumah?" tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar sejak menjemput gadisnya, dia belum bertemu orang tua Sakura.

"Mereka keluar kota," dusta Sakura. Bagaimana pun Sakura belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Sasuke tentang statusnya.

"Kau sendirian?"

"Um.!"

"Aku khawatir sakura, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam tapi maukah kau menginap di rumahku? Kurasa lebih aman setelah apa yang kita lalui di pesta Ino!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku akan baik baik saja! Sasuke-san."

"Sasuke-kun, panggil aku dengan sufiks –kun!" pinta Sasuke dengan wajah memerah menahan malu.

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk, "Hai Sasuke-kun, " jawabnya merona.

"Berhati hatilah sakura! Aku pulang. Jangan lupa mengunci pintu dan jendela!"

Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Sakura.

"Masuklah... Hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu!"

"Um!"

Kemudian Sakura masuk kedalam rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang bertahan ditempatnya memandang pintu rumah di mana gadisnya masuk, kemudian melangkah menuju mobilnya.

Sakura pov

Tanpa kusadari kami telah sampai depan rumah. Kulihat Sasuke turun kemudian membukakan pintu mobil untukku. Aku malu diperlakukan seperti seorang putri. Tak cukup sampai disitu sasuke kembali menggandeng tanganku masuk ke rumah.

"Sakura...! Apa orangtuamu dirumah?" tanyanya.

"Mereka keluar kota," dustaku. Bagaimana pun aku belum sepenuhnya mempercayai Sasuke tentang statusku sebagai Nimpha.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya lagi

"Um.!"

"Aku khawatir sakura, aku tidak bermaksud macam-macam tapi maukah kau menginap di rumahku? Kurasa lebih aman setelah apa yang kita lalui di pesta Ino!"

Dia mengkhawatirkan ku, Oh... Rasanya bunga bunga bertaburan dimana mana.

...

Sakura naik tangga kelantai dua, kamarnya. Meski lelah karena memakai high heel berjam-jam namun itu semua terbayar dengan pujian Sasuke. Inginnya langsung berbaring di ranjang mengingat kembali momen romantisnya di pesta tadi, tapi saat sakura membuka pintu kamar..

"Aaaaaa..." teriaknya kencang.

Detik berikutnya terjangan dari cakar tajam mencengkeram kuat di bahunya memaksa Sakura terjatuh dengan keras di lantai. Bunyi 'Bruk' terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sakura membuka mata untuk melihat makhluk apa yang mencengkeramnya. Cerberus dengan 3 pasang mata merahnya memandang bengis diatas tubuhnya

"Tolong..." teriak Sakura sekuat yang ia bisa, berharap ada seseorang yang menolongnya.

Grrrrr..

Cerberus menggeram memandang buruan di bawah cakar kaki tajamnya. Mulutnya terbuka meneteskan air liur dari taring tajamnya siap mengoyak gadis Nimpha di bawah kungkungannya.

Graaaooowww...

...

Sasuke belum meninggalkan rumah Sakura, kekhawatirannya membuat Sasuke berat membiarkan Sakura di rumah sendirian. Dia masih duduk santai di dalam mobil sambil menatap rumah Sakura.

"Tolong.. "

Mendengar teriakan gadisnya, dengan cepat Sasuke keluar mobil, berlari secepatnya kerumah Sakura. Sasuke mengetuk pintu yang terkunci, beberapa menit berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda Sakura akan membukanya. Tak kehilangan akal Sasuke mendobrak pintu tersebut sekuat tenaga. Berdoa kepada Kami-sama berharap dia belum terlambat menyelamatkan Sakura.

Brak...

Usahanya yang kesekian akhirnya pintu tersebut terbuka lebih tepatnya terpisah dari engselnya. Tak menghiraukan bahunya yang terluka Sasuke segera menaiki tangga karena dari lantai atas terdengar geraman hewan buas.

Disana... Di depan kamar bercat pink Sasuke melihat Sakura berdarah di bawah kungkungan cakar makhluk buas yang beberapa jam yang lalu mengejarnya dan Sakura di pesta Ino. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke melayangkan hantaman keras tepat di tengkuk sang makhluk.

Buagh..

Meski sebenarnya nyalinya ciut saat melihat bagaimana rupa makhluk tersebut, dipikiran Sasuke sekarang menyelamatkan nyawa Sakura Lebih penting walaupun ia harus mempertaruh nyawanya sendiri menghadapi hewan buas didepannya. bahkan dia tak sadar kumpulan duri kasar di tengkuk cerberus bisa di pastikan membuat tangan sasuke terluka setelah memukulnya.

Kaing...

Kaing...

Suara hewan buas tersebut mengaing layaknya anjing kesakitan. Memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada Sasuke segera membopong tubuh Sakura, secepat mungkin turun tangga keluar rumah. Namun Cerberus pun tak akan lagi melepaskan buruannya, segera melompat ke lantai bawah.

Bruk..

Sasuke yang masih berjalan turun tercengang saat cerberus melompat tepat didepan tangga terakhir menghadangnya, menghalanginya kabur.

Grrrrr..

Keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipis Sasuke, seakan otak jeniusnya macet untuk mencari jalan keluar dari keadaan genting saat ini.

" Blizzara.." teriak Sakura lemah.

Prang...

Tiba-tiba sebongkah balok es kokoh mengungkung tubuh Cerberus. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang Sakura miliki , sang Nimpha mengeluarkan sihirnya.

"Cepat Sa..su.. ke, a aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi..!" Ucap sakura diambang batas kesadarannya.

Sasuke melewati tubuh beku Cerberus itu, kemudian bergegas keluar menuju mobilnya. Sasuke menstater mobil susah payah sangking paniknya, dia melihat Cerberus tersebut sudah keluar rumah bermaksud mengejarnya.

"Ayolah...!"

...

Brrum...

Sasuke segera menginjak habis gas mobilnya, melaju secepat mungkin menghindari kejaran Cerberus. Decitan Keras dari ban mobil memekakkan telinga. Dibelokan pertama Sasuke melakukan aksi drift tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Berterimakasihlah pada mobil mewah yang dihadiahkan orang tuanya tersebut sehingga mampu melakukan aksi menganggumkan seperti itu. Deru napasnya memburu, jantungnya berdetak cepat, pikirannya kacau, hei.. Makhluk apa itu yang sekarang mengejar mobilnya..? Dia tidak pernah tahu ada hewan seperti itu sebelumnya bahkan tidak pernah melihatnya di buku-buku yang selama ini dipelajarinya.

Lampu lalu-lintas menyala merah di depannya, " _Gawat_!" pikir Sasuke, apa dia harus menerobos lampu merah sialan itu, yang kemungkinan besar akan berakhir kecelakaan. Itu artinya dia akan ma..."Tidak-tidak fokus Sasuke ada kekasihmu yang harus kau selamatkan!" ucap iner Sasuke. Tinggal 10 meter di depannya, namun lampu sialan itu tidak juga berganti hijau.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti dibelakang mobil lain yang juga berhenti karena lampu merah. Sasuke melihat arah belakang dari kaca spion, memastikan hewan sialan yang tadi mengejarnya.

Hilang...

Sasuke cepat melihat sekeliling. Memastikan tidak ada Cerberus di balik mobil-mobil lainnya.

Tiiiinnnn...

Bunyi klakson mobil di belakangnya mengembalikan fokusnya. Ah..Sasuke baru sadar saat ini dia sudah berada di jalan raya utama dengan mobil berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Dan didepan sana lampu sialan itu kini berganti warna hijau.

Tiiiinnnn

Tiiiinnnn

Bunyi klakson lagi dari mobil di belakang, segera Sasuke melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju rumah sakit.

.

Tbc

.

Catatan Author :

Pertama aku mau ucapkan selamat berpuasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Minal aidzin wal faidzin, mohom maaf lahir-batin.

Kedua sekali lagi aku minta maaf atas kesalahan di sana-sini, tapi sumpeh deh dah aku pelototin nih fic ku jadi kalau teman-teman nemuin typo mohon maaf.

Ketiga terimakasih untuk para readers yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca dan Terimakasih yang sebanyak- banyaknya untuk para senpai yang telah meluangkan waktu dan tangganya untuk mengetik review cerita abal-abalku ini.

Ke empat dan paling penting Ku tunggu review yang berikutnya ya…( maksa nih ! sambil melotot menghunuskan pedang. HAHAHA )

See u next chapter…..


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

Pink Nimpha

.

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Kasashi Mishimoto

.

.

.

Genre: Romance & Adventure

.

.

.

Selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Sasuke terburu-buru memasuki rumah besar Uchiha yang masih kental dengan rancangan tradisional Jepang. Pemuda tampan ini membopong tubuh Sakura yang masih mengeluarkan asap tipis. Sebenarnya Sasuke hendak membawa gadis cantik ini ke rumah sakit, namun melihat kondisi Sakura yang berbeda dari manusia normal, membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya. Lagipula Sakura mampu menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri. Luka cakaran Cerberus di punggung dan perutnya, mengeluarkan asap serta cahaya hijau yang terus menguar dari dalam. Luka robekan itu perlahan menutup sedikit demi sedikit.

"Buka pintunya!" teriak Sasuke saat mendekati pintu masuk rumah. Tak berapa lama seorang pelayan menggeser pintu lebar-lebar.

"Astaga tuan muda... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya pelayan ketika melihat tubuh Sakura ber-asap dengan baju penuh darah. Begitu pula penampilan Sasuke, bahkan punggung tangan kanannya yang digunakan untuk meninju makhluk berkepala tiga itu masih meneteskan darah. Terluka karena tusukan duri-duri kasar setajam jarum. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menghiraukan lukanya, karena panik melihat kondisi Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tidak sadarkan diri begitu sampai di dalam mobil. Sesekali rintihan keluar dari mulut mungilnya, sebagai tanda bahwa gadisnya masih hidup.

"Cepat siapkan kamar tamu untuk Sakura!" perintahnya.

"Hai, tuan muda!" Lalu pelayanan tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang sambil membopong tubuh Sakura.

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut!" tanya sang nyonya rumah, Uchiha Mikoto. Ibunda Sasuke berjalan mendekat untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi. Dan responnya tidak berbeda dengan respon pelayannya. Kaget bercampur takut melihat tubuh gadis yang Sasuke bopong.

"Ceritanya nanti Ka-san, Sakura harus mendapatkan perawatan dulu. Nanti aku jelaskan!"

"Tolong telepon dokter Kabuto, Aiko Ba-san!" perintah Sasuke kepada bibi pelayan untuk memanggil dokter pribadi keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura hati-hati diatas ranjang. Kemudian menarik selimut sampai batas dadanya. Lalu duduk di samping tubuh Sakura sambil mengusap rambut pink itu penuh kasih sayang dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terluka.

"Sasuke, ikut Ka-san. Kita harus merawat luka mu dulu. Biar Sakura dijaga Aiko, dan tolong di ganti baju Sakura, Aiko!" perintah nyonya Mikoto kepada pelayannya.

Seketika Sasuke merasakan betapa sakit tangan kanannya seperti rasa terkoyak, panas menyengat dan tertusuk jarum menjadi satu.

"Aaarrgghhh!" teriak Sasuke karena tidak dapat menahan kesakitan. Darah yang menetes di tangan kanan Sasuke berubah menghitam dan di sekitar robekan sudah legam membiru. Menandakan indikasi racun Cerberus telah menyebar ke jaringan di sekitar lukanya.

"Astaga Sasuke-kun!" teriak Mikoto melihat tubuh Sasuke luruh ke lantai. Mikoto setengah berlari ke arah telepon rumah, lalu memencet beberapa nomor. Nada dering pertama dan kedua belum terangkat membuat Mikoto tidak sadar mengetukkan jemari lentik nya di meja telepon karena panik. Pada dering ke tiga barulah lawan bicaranya mengangkat telepon.

"Halo Fugaku-kun, ku mohon pulang lah cepat!"

"..."

"Sasuke-kun pulang membawa gadis berlumuran darah, lalu...!"

"..."

"Um!"

"..."

"Hai! Aku tunggu di rumah!"

.

Pink Nimpha

.

"Oji-san, tolong ke kamar tamu!" perintah Mikoto pada satpam di luar melalui sambungan telepon.

Mikoto mengangkat kepala Sasuke di pangkuannya sambil menunggu Jirobu-jisan, petugas satpam untuk mengangkat tubuh Sasuke yang pingsan ke kamarnya.

"Nyonya..?"

"Tolong angkat Sasuke-kun ke kamarnya Ji-san!" perintah Mikoto begitu Jirobu-jisan melangkah ke dalam kamar tamu lalu membopong tubuh Sasuke. Mikoto mengikuti dari belangkang setelah meminta Aiko untuk menjaga dan membersihkan tubuh Sakura serta mengganti bajunya yang telah berubah warna menjadi merah darah.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata kelamnya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya lampu di langit-langit kamarnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pemuda tampan ini menengok ke samping tempat tidur. Terlihat sang ibu dan ayahnya yang memandang nya cemas.

"Syukurlah... Kau sudah sadar nak!" suara Mikoto pertama kali di dengar Sasuke. Pemuda tampan ini masih disorientasi, hingga perban yang membalut punggung serta telapak tangannya mengingatkan pada Sakura. Dengan tergesa Sasuke melompat dari atas tempat tidur hanya untuk mendapatkan sentakan pusing yang sangat menyakitkan pada kepalanya. Beruntung sang ayah sempat menahan tubuhnya sebelum jatuh ke lantai.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kembalilah berbaring!" ucap Fugaku membantu tubuh Sasuke berbaring lagi di tempat tidur. Sang ibu menarik-kan selimutnya begitu Sasuke berbaring nyaman sampai batas perut.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura, Ka-san?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sakura baik-baik saja, Sasuke-kun. Sekarang sedang tidur karena pengaruh obat dari dokter Kabuto!" jelas Mikoto. Sang ibu duduk di samping kepala Sasuke sambil mengelus rambut onix tersebut dengan lembut. Sesekali menyeka keringat di dahi Sasuke dengan ujung yukata nya.

"Berapa lama aku pingsan, Ka-san?"

"Tiga jam, Sasuke-kun."

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya sang kepala keluarga.

"Fugaku-kun, Sasuke-kun masih lemah. Biarkan dia beristirahat dahulu!" sela Mikoto tidak setuju.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ka-san." ucap Sasuke sembari tersenyum kepada Mikoto, menyakinkan Ibunya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kemudian menghadap sang ayah yang telah menunggu nya bercerita.

"Aku yakin Otou-san dan Oka-san tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan aku ceritakan...!" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya, memandang ekspresi datar Fugaku dan kerutan di dahi Mikoto. Seakan perintah tak langsung untuk menceritakan peristiwa yang telah ia alami kepada mereka, ntah nanti percaya ataupun tidak; itu urusan belakang. Setelah mengganti posisi duduk dengan bersandar pada kepala ranjang dan menghela napas panjang, Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat Tou-san, Ka-san. Aku dan Sakura menghadiri pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman sekelas kami. Aku membawa Sakura ke taman agak jauh dari rumah, karena ada sesuatu hal yang harus aku bicarakan secara pribadi dengan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian makhluk itu muncul.. Entahlah belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya. Makhluk itu berkepala tiga sebesar singa. Ntah bulu atau duri berwarna hitam di sepanjang badannya setajam jarum. Saat itu kami tidak sadar telah jauh dari rumah, karena selanjutnya makhluk itu mengejar kami dan menghilang saat ada temanku menegur karena pesta dansa akan di mulai!" Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Kembali melihat ekspresi kedua orangtuanya. Wajah sang ayah masih sama datarnya sedangkan sang ibu semakin banyak kerutan di dahinya. Sasuke merasa seperti bercerita tentang dongeng tidak nyata. Ia tidak yakin jika kedua orangtuanya mempercayai kisah tersebut apalagi yang akan ia ceritakan selanjutnya.

"Setelah acara itu selesai aku mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah. Ternyata kedua orangtuanya tidak ada. Aku menawarkan Sakura untuk tinggal sementara disini tapi dia tidak mau jadi meskipun cemas aku meninggalkan Sakura dan kembali ke mobil. Beberapa saat kemudian suara teriakan Sakura minta tolong. Begitu aku berhasil masuk ke dalam rumah, makhluk berkepala tiga itu sudah mencengkeram punggung Sakura di lantai. Dan inilah yang kudapatkan setelah meninju tengkuk makhluk tersebut!" Sasuke menjeda sejenak untuk menunjukkan punggung tangan kanannya yang di perban.

"Aku membawa Sakura turun ke lantai satu begitu melihat makhluk tersebut tampak kesakitan. Tapi sebelum kami sampai di tangga terakhir dia kembali melompat, menghadang kami berdua. Samar ku dengar Sakura seperti mengucapkan suatu mantera. Lalu tiba-tiba di sekeliling makhluk itu muncul tembok es ntah dari mana. Makhluk itu masih mengejar ku begitu sampai di mobil dan menjalankannya secepat yang kubisa. Tapi sekali lagi begitu sampai di tempat ramai makhluk itu tiba-tiba lenyap!" Sasuke mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengusap wajahnya secara kasar. Pemuda tampan ini bahkan yakin jika orangtuanya menganggap ada masalah pada otaknya. Hening! Sasuke mendongak menatap kedua orangtuanya. Sang ayah meskipun masih berwajah datar namun rasa cemas tergambar jelas dari ekspresinya. Sang ibu sendiri tercengang dengan menutup mulutnya pakai telapak tangan.

.

.

.

"Cerberus, makhluk yang mengejar kalian dari spesies Cerberus. Anjing penjaga Neraka. Juga sebagai peliharaan nya Hades. Sang Dewa Kematian!" ucap Fugaku beberapa saat memecahkan keheningan. Nampak kerutan samar di dahinya seakan memikirkan suatu masalah.

"Sasuke, Mikoto.. Tunggu di sini aku akan kembali!" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Fugaku keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Tak lama kemudian pria paruh baya ini masuk dengan buku bersampul kulit hitam tebal di tangan kanannya. Lalu meletakkan buku tersebut di samping tubuh Sasuke sambil membolak-balikkan halaman. Setelah menemukan halaman yang dia inginkan, Fugaku menunjukkan nya pada Sasuke dan Mikoto. Terlihat di sana gambar makhluk yang sesuai dengan cerita Sasuke. Hanya saja berkepala lima dan memiliki ekor layaknya kalajengking.

"Yang kau lihat di rumah temanmu maupun di rumah Sakura, Cerberus biasa Sasuke, sedangkan yang ini transformasi bentuk Cerberus ke tahap sempurna!" ucap Fugaku. Kedua orang lainnya tercengang melihat telunjuk Fugaku yang mengarah pada gambar Cerberus sempurna. Bahkan duri-duri setajam jarum lebih panjang beberapa centi mengelilingi tengkuk kelima kepala makhluk tersebut layaknya surai singa.

Fugaku membalik halaman buku lagi. Lalu menunjukkan gambar pemuda tampan bertubuh kekar dengan rambut hitam panjang. "Kakek moyang kita, Uchiha Madara merupakan keturunan Elf murni. Beliau menikah dengan Senju Hikari, manusia biasa keturunan Warewolf. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan untuk keturunan mereka. Terlahir sebagai Elf atau manusia biasa. Putra pertama mereka merupakan manusia normal seperti aku dan ibumu," wajah Fugaku mengernyit melirik Mikoto, "dan setelah itu hanya manusia normal yang terlahir dari keturunan Uchiha." Fugaku menjeda kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas panjang. Sepasang mata kelamnya memandang Sasuke penuh perhatian.

"Tapi Sasuke, dari keturunan moyang kita juga ada keajaiban. Keturunan yang terlahir kembar. Kejadian langka yang di takdirkan oleh Kami-sama!"

Mikoto mendekap lengan Fugaku, bermaksud menenangkan suaminya yang di sambut dengan tepukan lembut pada jemari lentik Mikoto oleh Fugaku.

"Sasuke, kalian terlahir kembar. Kau dengan Uchiha Itachi, kakak kembarmu. Kalian berdua merupakan Elf murni.." Sasuke tercengang mendengar fakta dari ayahnya. Ia memiliki saudara yang lain, bahkan saudara kembar. Kakak kembar lebih tepatnya.

Fugaku memegang tangan kanan Sasuke yang di perban dengan hati-hati. "Inilah bukti jika kau Elf murni Sasuke. Karena setetes racun Cerberus mampu membunuh sepuluh orang manusia, walaupun itu Cerberus biasa. Kekuatan penyembuh bangsa Elf yang ada pada dirimu menekan dampak racun tersebut. Kau masih bisa bernapas dan hidup di depan kami meski tanganmu sekarang mati rasa!"

Setelah mendengarkan kalimat terakhir dari ayahnya, Sasuke tidak merasakan kesakitan lagi pada tangan kanannya.

"...namun, kau dan kakak mu harus kami pisah. Sebelum kalian berusia 17 tahun, kekuatan Elf yang ada pada diri kalian tidak stabil. Jika kalian bersama-sama dan kehilangan kendali, maka kekuatan kalian mampu menghancurkan seisi kota Konoha" jelas Fugaku menatap wajah Sasuke penuh perhatian.

"Dengan alasan itulah kalian kami pisahkan untuk menekan kekuatan pada diri kalian masing-masing...,"

"Dimana? Itachi-nisan sekarang berada di mana?" sela Sasuke sebelum Fugaku menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pemuda tampan ini tidak habis pikir terhadap sang Tau-san, marah bercampur kecewa. Bagaimana mungkin selama 15th hidupnya tanpa mengetahui kabar saudara kembar nya sedikit pun. Selama ini, Sasuke sesekali merasakan sakit pada bagian dada kirinya tanpa sebab. Mungkin inilah yang orang sebut dengan firasat yang saling berhubungan antara saudara kembar. Jika yang satu merasakan kesakitan maka yang lainpun merasakannya juga.

"Uchiha Sasuke, bersikaplah sopan pada ayahmu!" gertak Mikoto. Keluarga Uchiha masih memegang teguh etika dalam bersikap, dilarang memotong pembicaraan orang yang lebih tua.

"Tidak apa-apa Mikoto. Sudah sewajarnya Sasuke melakukan hal tersebut," Fugaku kembali menghela napas panjang setelah menyesap teh hijaunya. Sebagai seorang ayah, pria paruh baya ini mengetahui jelas rasa kecewa yang nampak pada raut wajah Sasuke. "Itachi sekarang diasuh langsung oleh keturunan Warewolf murni dari Klan Namikaze, Namikaze Minato. Dari kalian berdua, kau lebih mampu mengendalikan kekuatanmu sehingga kakakmu harus berada dalam pengawasan Alpha Minato."

"Saat usia kalian menginjak 17th dan kekuatan kalian lebih stabil, aku akan meminta Itachi kembali ke rumah ini. Berkumpul bersama kita lagi!" Fugaku mengakhiri ceritanya. Lalu menghadap ke arah Mikoto sambil mencengkeram tangan Mikoto lembut.

"Mikoto, maafkan aku karena merahasiakan sejarah Klan Uchiha selama ini darimu!" ucap Fugaku pada sang istri. Mikoto mendekap lengan Fugaku lebih erat sebagai tanda bahwa sudah memaafkan suaminya.

Dulu waktu menyerahkan Itachi pada sahabat mereka, Fugaku hanya bilang bahwa itu semua untuk kebaikan anak-anak mereka tanpa memberitahukan alasan sebenarnya. Saat itu sebagai seorang ibu Mikoto memang keberatan. Ibu mana yang rela berpisah dari putranya setelah dua tahun menyusui dan merawat Itachi. Tapi sebagai seorang istri yang dituntut untuk mematuhi perintah suami, dengan berat hati dan penuh air mata, Mikoto merelakan Itachi untuk diasuh sahabatnya. Namikaze Minato dan istrinya Namikaze Kushina. Sahabat keturunan Warewolf murni yang mereka anggap sebagai saudara sendiri meski tidak ada hubungan darah sedikitpun.

"Hai, aku memaafkanmu Anata!" jawab Mikoto dengan senyum manis di bibirnya. Mikoto melepaskan dekapannya pada Fugaku lalu berjalan ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Setelah duduk, wanita cantik ini memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat. "Kami minta maaf kepadamu Sasuke-kun, merahasiakan Itachi-nisan darimu! Seharusnya dari dulu kami memberi-tahukan tentang Itachi kepadamu, namun karena alasan itulah baru sekarang kami mengatakannya. Ka-san berharap kau mau memaafkan kesalahan kami Sasuke-kun. Ini semua kami lakukan demi kebaikan kalian." Baik Mikoto maupun Fugaku merasa lega karena telah menceritakan Itachi, putra mereka yang lain kepada Sasuke, kembaran Itachi yang mereka asuh sendiri.

Suasana menjadi hening beberapa saat. Sasuke masih mencerna informasi dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia yang selama ini berpikir bahwa menjadi putra tunggal dari keluarga Uchiha ternyata memiliki kakak kembar. Begitu pula status nya sebagai manusia normal. Sekarang fakta mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak hanya memiliki saudara yang lain, Sasuke juga seorang Elf murni. Adakah fakta yang lebih mencengangkan dari hal ini? Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir bahwa makhluk legenda yang ia baca sekilas di cerita dongeng anak-anak ada di dunia yang ia tinggali ini. Sedikitpun ia tak pernah menduganya. Bahkan dirinya menjadi salah satu spesies makhluk abadi tersebut. Holli shit! Takdir macam apa yang telah digariskan oleh Kami-sama untuknya?

Meskipun marah dan kecewa, Sasuke memaklumi perbuatan ayah dan ibunya. Lagipula bukankah ia merasa senang karena mempunyai seorang kakak? " Aku maafkan Ka-san, Tou-san."

Lega... Itulah yang tertangkap oleh Sasuke saat melihat wajah kedua orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Sudah larut malam Sasuke-kun. Besok kita akan membicarakan hal ini lagi. Sebaiknya kau istirahat Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto membenarkan selimut Sasuke setelah Sasuke merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring nyaman. Lalu menepuk rambut Sasuke pelan sebelum meninggalkan kamar Sasuke.

"Selamat malam Sasuke-kun. Tidur yang nyenyak," Mikoto menjeda kalimatnya lalu melihat wajah suaminya, "Ayo kita juga istirahat Fugaku-kun!" ajak Mikoto sambil tersenyum kepada Fugaku.

"Jika ada apa-apa panggil Ayah atau Ibumu. Selamat malam!" ucap Fugaku kemudian mengikuti langkah Mikoto dari belakang.

Sekarang Sasuke sendirian di kamarnya. Meskipun tubuhnya lelah luar biasa Sasuke tidak mampu menutup mata barang sejenak. Ranjang berukuran besar yang ia pakai untuk berbaring nyaman pun tidak membantu sama sekali membuat Sasuke terlelap. Jika bisa mungkin otaknya akan meledak karena over memikirkan fakta yang telah ia dapatkan dalam satu hari ini. Namun... jika dirinya seorang Elf, lalu makhluk jenis apa kekasihnya, Haruno Sakura?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fugaku berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidur dengan Mikoto di sampingnya. Pikirannya mengingat saat dulu. Ketika kedua putra mereka masih kecil.

 _Suatu malam yang di landa badai hebat. Hujan turun sangat deras dengan bunyi guntur bersahutan, Fugaku merasakan firasat buruk. Ayah muda ini berjalan tergesa-gesa ke kamar kedua putranya. Sang istri Uchiha Mikoto nampak tertidur pulas di kamar utama. Keadaan rumah sangat hening, hanya suara guntur yang sesekali memekakkan telinga Fugaku. Para pelayan sudah tertidur di kamar masing-masing. Bahkan satpam di luar yang bertugas pun ikut tertidur. Seakan hanya dirinya sendiri yang sekarang sadar._

 _Fugaku telah sampai di depan kamar si kembar. Meski diluar badai melanda namun Fugaku masih bisa mendengarkan tangisan si kembar dari dalam kamar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membuka pintu kamar. Alangkah terkejutnya seorang Uchiha Fugaku saat melihat keadaan Itachi dan Sasuke. Dari dalam tubuh balita tersebut keluar cahaya merah dan ungu. Cahaya tersebut bercampur memenuhi ruangan kamar sebelum melesat keluar. Sedetik kemudian kilat yang teramat terang menyilaukan mata Fugaku hingga membuatnya menutup mata sejenak, bahkan cahaya tersebut mampu menerangi seisi kamar si kembar. Lalu bunyi guntur yang sangat kencang terdengar begitu cahaya mereka bertabrakan dengan langit malam. Mereka saling bersahutan antara cahaya yang keluar dari kamar, kilat yang teramat terang dan bunyi guntur yang memekakkan telinga._

 _Masih dalam keadaan panik, Fugaku mencoba menenangkan si kembar. Mengangkat tubuh Itachi pada lengan kanannya dan Sasuke di lengan kirinya. Masing-masing balita tersebut masih terbungkus selimut untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka dari terpaan angin kencang yang berhasil menerobos dari celah jendela kamar._

 _"Tenanglah sayang, ada Tou-san di sini. Tou-san akan menjaga kalian berdua!" Fugaku menimang kedua tubuh balita di lengannya tersebut._

 _"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja sayang. Tenanglah putra-putraku tersayang!" tak berapa lama balita Itachi dan Sasuke kembali terlelap di lengan sang ayah. Fugaku meletakkan mereka hati-hati di boks masing-masing._

 _"Otou-san menyayangi kalian berdua. Apapun yang terjadi Tou-san akan menjaga kalian berdua, selalu!" Fugaku mencium kening mereka bergantian, lalu memandang kedua putranya penuh kasih sayang. Beberapa saat kemudian ayah muda ini berbaring di sofa dalam kamar si kembar, menjaga mereka berdua. Tanpa Fugaku sadari badai dahsyat yang tadi melanda Konoha sudah kembali tenang. Malam kembali tenang, bintang-bintang bertaburan memenuhi langit malam setelah awan badai terhalau._

"Apa kabar mu di sana nak!" batin Fugaku mengingat Itachi, putra mereka yang jauh dari dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dalam hutan milik kawanan Warewolf Namikaze, di balik lebatnya pohon pinus terdapat mansion mewah bercat putih. Dilihat dari sudut manapun juga, tidak cocok jika terdapat mansion mewah dalam rimbunnya hutan. Seorang pemuda tampan bertubuh kekar terbentuk sempurna karena pelatihan fisik keras yang ia jalani dengan warna kulit tan karena lebih sering terpanggang sinar matahari. Pemuda tersebut memiliki rambut panjang lurus berwarna hitam, begitu pula warna matanya. Hitam kelam. Uchiha Itachi berbaring nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya. Ia masih belum bisa tertidur. Punggung tangan kanannya terasa amat menyakitkan. Ada legam membiru di sekitar punggung tangannya. Tidak seperti Sasuke yang baru mengetahui rahasia Klan Uchiha sekarang. Itachi dari usia 5th sejak dirinya mampu memahami dan mengerti, 'Namikaze Minato' ayah angkatnya memberi tahukan fakta kenapa ia sampai berpisah dari keluarga Uchiha dan di asuh olehnya. Bahkan Itachi telah mengetahui arti dari keberadaan Uchiha Sasuke dalam hidupnya.

"Sasuke-Otouto!" gumam Itachi sambil mengelus punggung tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

Author note,

Maaf jika update cerita ku ini lama banget. Tapi karena dukungan dari teman teman, akhirnya aku mendapatkan ide juga untuk melanjutkannya. Terima kasih banyak pada kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca, menyukai dan mengikuti cerita ku ini. Bahkan beberapa review, ku dapatkan sangat mendukung ku melanjutkan fic ini. Terima kasih banyak. Kutunggu review kalian selanjutnya... See u next chapter.


End file.
